


Не чувствую

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Riru



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mostly Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Рэйзел не чувствует боли.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Не чувствую

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [feel none of it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308201) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)
> 
>   
> [мир Destiny: краткий глоссарий](https://medium.com/cybervalhalla/%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9-%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%80%D1%81-%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0-destiny-252fcdc525cf) — ответы на вопросы «кто все эти люди», «чего они хотят» и «что меня сейчас убило» (с)  
> [Кейд-6](https://destiny.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B4-6)  
> [Икора Рей](https://destiny.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%A0%D0%B5%D0%B9)  
> [Завала](https://destiny.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B0)  
> Рэйзел — ОМП, м!Страж, за которого играет автор текста 

Четыре фигуры выбегают из здания — базы Кабал на Ио, которой суждено скоро взлететь на воздух. Завала ведет их за собой, стреляя в немногочисленных солдат Красного Легиона, все еще пытающихся их остановить, а Икора с Кейд-6 несут Рэйзела под руки. Они оттаскивают его с линии огня, аккуратно опускают возле стоящих кучно контейнеров. Кейд сразу достает пушку и начинает отстреливаться из-за импровизированного укрытия, не давая врагам добраться до Завалы.

Икора даже не оборачивается на стрельбу. Она садится на корточки, достает из поясной сумки бешено крутящегося Призрака. Тот мгновенно устремляется к Рэйзелу, чуть не врезавшись в его голову.

Страж, потрепанный и весь в крови, только усмехается.

— Кубикс! — Он кое-как поднимает руку и тяжело опускает ее на Призрака; ему не хватает сил, чтобы нормально... погладить, или что он там планировал. — Свет, я так по тебе скучал.

Кубикс, кажется, не замечает случайного удара и фокусируется на Рэйзеле. Он радостно выдает:

— Ты жив! — А затем, возмущенно и обеспокоенно: — Ты ранен!

— Ну... да? — отзывается Рэйзел с выражением «И что такого?» на лице.

— Ты чуть не умер!

Он только пожимает плечами.

— Я уже умирал.

Кубикс энергично крутится в воздухе, выдавая волнение. Но ответить не успевает. Кейд садится рядом, и внимание Рэйзела сразу устремляется к нему. Его глаза, пусть и обведеннные темными кругами от усталости, ярко блестят, когда он переводит на Кейда взгляд.

— Как тебе это удалось, кстати? Выжить, в смысле, не почти помереть. Что умереть ты можешь за минуту кучей способов, я в курсе.

Рэйзел снова пожимает плечами.

— Они, типа, хотели взять меня живьем? Не выстрелили в голову и все такое. Просто... пытались меня пытать. А потом оставили в камере одного.

У Икоры против воли вырывается:

— Они что?!

— Я не уверен, что это считается пыткой. Правда, меня просто приковали к стене и долго тыкали острыми предметами, так что...

— Почему ты так спокойно об этом рассказываешь?

— Я же сказал, — непонимающе отзывается он. — Я не чувствую боль. Типа, буквально, мне повезло, что осталось немного Света, а то я бы умер от потери крови из раны, которую даже не заметил...

— Рэйзел!

— Ну правда, я много умирал.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Не чувствую"


End file.
